


Mistletoe and Firewhiskey

by water_poet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, MY BABIES, Minor Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Mistletoe, Newt is a Dork, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: A Newtina holiday one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to notice a formula. I'll be taking a creative writing course when I get back from break, so hopefully that'll help :)
> 
> For now, continue to bear with my shameless fluff.
> 
> Happy holidays!

_"Oh, honey, you'll be staying for Christmas, of course?"_

_"Of course, yes"_

Never had Newt regretted agreeing to something more. 

MACUSA was a lovely place, if you liked large, fancy, crowded buildings full of people far to eager to get from one place to another, and loud chimes and creaks and bangs. 

Plus, he could never quite forget that room a few floors down where he'd nearly lost her.

He'd managed to blend into the wall pretty well so far, clutching a glass of some alcoholic American drink that he dared not try. His case had been left in the apartment, and he could feel Picket squirming in his pockets, trying to block out the chattering of the crowd and take a little nap.

"There, there, ol' boy. It's alright" he muttered, patting his pocket gently. A soft squeak sounded in reply.

"Newt!"

He froze for a moment, wishing he had Dougal with him. But he remained visible, and was forced to drag his eyes away from the floor of the meeting room and greet the person who had called his name.

It was Tina, and her eyes were glazed and her lipstick was the tiniest bit smudged, and he felt a sharp pain when he wondered if she had been kissing another man.

No, he thought to himself. She's not yours. She never had been.

"Hello, Tina. Enjoying the party?" he managed. Even with her mussed hair and smudged makeup, she was still beautiful.

"Yes, very much, now that I've gotten to know more people than visit the wand registration" she giggled. 

Newt smiled weakly in response. Tina never giggled. Another glance confirmed his suspicion: she was drunk, or at least tipsy.

Tina looked around, as if finding the walks dreadfully fascinating. She was waiting for him to say something, he was sure, but he had no idea what that might be.

He cleared his throat, and her dark eyes snapped back to him, glinting expectantly.

"I...um...that is to say..."

Nothing. The jumble of words in his head would not come out as a coherent thought. Tina smiled, patting his shoulder as if trying to comfort him.

"That's alright. I know you're not much used to parties" she said. She opened her mouth to speak again, but the band suddenly struck up a slow, wintry ballad. Over Tina's shoulder, he saw Queenie declining an offer from a kind looking man from Law Enforcement. His heart was struck with pain for a moment. He was certain Jacob would have loved to dance with Queenie, just once.

"Newt?"

"Hm?" 

Tina's words snapped him out of his trance. She was raising her eyebrows expectantly, as if awaiting an answer. He had no idea what she had said, though, and he hated to ask for clarification of any kind, and run the risk of annoying her.

"Well, yes! Yes, of course" he replied hastily. Tina grinned, slipping her hand into his and beginning to drag him towards the dance floor. He managed to set his drink on a table before they were on the floor.

_"Care for a dance, Newt?"_

His heart began to pound and his hands started to sweat as he was dragged among the muddle of people. He'd only danced like this with a girl once before, a dance he had long since tried to forget. He bit his lips and tried to remember the steps, tentatively placing a hand on Tina's shoulder and intertwining the fingers of his other hand with hers. Her hand was small and warm inside his.

They began to spin, and his heart beat faster. 

It wasn't the people anymore.

Her eyes were like stars, and her smile glowed like a thousand suns. The music slowed, and she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as the two revolved slowly.

His face was red and burning, but he didn't mind so much. Now, he couldn't help but smile as Tina's small figure nested into his. Her own hair was mussed and her cheeks were dusted pink with inebriation, but she still looked absolutely beautiful.

The songs was coming to an end, so Newt bent down and whispered quietly into Tina's hair. "Let's get you home, love" he said, just as she hiccupped slightly. 

There was no response as he lead her to the corner where they'd been standing earlier. She said nothing for a whole, only fiddled with her hair and glanced everywhere but at Newt.

He watched her curiously as her bright eyes drifted upwards and a small, shifty smile lit up her features. He had only a moment to wonder before his heart jumped as he quickly reached a conclusion.

He chanced a look upward and saw, glistening again the ceiling, a bright green sprig of mistletoe, dotted with white berries that seemed to glitter.

He swallowed hard and looked back at Tina. He focused on her eyes, still smudged and tired but happy. 

"You have mistletoe in Britain, don't you?" she asked, in a tone he'd never have imagined Tina would have used. 

He cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back and wringing his hands nervously. "Well, yes. We do"

"Well?"

Tina looked at him expectantly.

"You're drunk, Tina. I can't...won't"

Tina stubbornly rolled her eyes, planting her hands on her hips and standing at her full height, almost equal to Newt's.

"Have a little fun, Newt" she purred, and he was again taken aback by her tone. Something in his chest clenched, and he swallowed hard again.

"Tina, you're not thinking straight. I really should get you home - "

He never got any further. Tina, fed up at last with his protests, had grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him to her, crushing her mouth against his. He made a sudden noise of surprise, and froze for a few moments.

The pressure on his lips lessened, and he hesitantly brought his hands to rest at the small of Tina's back. She pressed against him, small and warm. He felt himself relax instinctively, closing his eyes and focusing on her lips moving against his. He'd have lipstick smudged across his mouth, but he didn't care much.

Her lips parted slightly, and he tasted her slowly. Alcohol burned against his tongue, and he quickly pulled away, remembering.

Tina looked up at him dazedly, as if she'd just woken from a very long nap. He wanted to let go of her, since her dress was open back and he could feel her skin against his palms, but he feared she would fall over if he did so.

"You alright, love?" he asked gently, brushing some stray hairs out of her eyes. She closed her eyes and nodded, yawning. She pressed back up against him, the alcohol fully taking over. He felt his cheeks redden when she inhaled deeply, and a small smile lit up her face.

"Wannagohome" she muttered, like a small child. Newt nodded to himself, sighing with relief. He pulled out his wand and prepared to Apparate. Queenie would know where they'd gone.

The air around him lit up, and he was standing in the Goldstein's apartment, still holding Tina against his chest. 

She looked ready to pass out as she collapsed on the sofa, her fingers slipping with the buckles on her shoes. Newt could help but smile as he knelt down and assisted her. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"I feel awful" she muttered. Her face did look a sickly shade of green. Newt felt his own face pale, and he snatched the rubbish bin from the kitchen quick as he could and made it just in time to pull back her hair as she heaved into the bin.

"Not one for drinking, eh?" he said, sending the bin back to the kitchen with a flick of his wand and rubbing Tina's back gently. She smiled weakly and nodded, trying to stand. 

Newt took her hand gently, leading her towards her room. She smiled as she ducked inside, and was alone in the living room. A small tree lit up the corner, with a handful of presents underneath. A golden Chanukah menorah, twinkling with nine flames sat against the window. The flames were enchanted so they wouldn't melt the candles or light the curtains on fire. They weren't even hot to the touch. As Tina had once explained, she and Queenie had little time for celebrations such as these, but their father had been Jewish and their mother Catholic, so they celebrated both.

The tree was decorated with strands of silvers and twinkling ornaments. There were neatly wrapped packages with bows and ribbon, from Queenie, a few wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, and a large white box, received a day prior from Jacob and enchanted to never spoil until opened. There were two grubby, unassuming packages from himself, which his was glad were hidden in the far back.

  
Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, he realized with a start. His ship left for England early the 26th. He had two more days left in America, and he hadn't told her yet.

The door behind him opened, and he started as Tina walked out in a floaty pajama set and nothing else. She approached him slowly, her mind doubtlessly still fogged with the alcohol.

"I wanted to say thank you" she hiccupped, wrapping her arms around his chest as hugging him tightly. He had no issues returning such a gesture, pulling her close as she added "Goodnight, Newt. You'll be here for Christmas, right?"

"Of course, Tina. It'll be nice to spend Christmas outside of my case, for once" he joked, feeling a slight pang as he recalled his last Christmas out of that case.

He pushed the thought away as soon as he'd formulated it. No sense in dwelling on past pains. 

Tina looked up at him and kissed him again, very softly. Then, she turned and walked back to her room.

"Love you, Newt" she slurred, disappearing behind the door.

Newt stood in stunned silence for a moment, before a wide smile lit up his face and he felt giddy for the first time in ages. 

"Love you, too" he called softly, raising his wand to Apparate.


End file.
